


Photo Booth Cliches

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Carnival fun, Destination Unknown, F/M, Flirty Oliver, Photo booths are the most perfect things ever, Roadtrips, Set during their summer away, cute felicity, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver and Felicity taking photos in a photo booth. I think that could be cuteness overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth Cliches

“Felicity, no,” Oliver pleads with her as she pulls him toward a photo booth.

Felicity turns toward him pouting, “Come on Oliver! How often are you at a carnival? This is a great way to remember it!”

“Can’t I just win you stuff animals? Isn’t that what girls like?”

“Oh you’re doing that too, but I want pictures. Do you know how many pictures of you I have? One! And it’s not even of us. It’s that picture of you and your father where you’re making that stupid face. Cute, but stupid.”

With a mighty sigh, Oliver looks at his bouncing girlfriend. Her big eyes are shining under the carnival lights as she blinks innocently at him. A disgruntle groan comes from him resulting in a victorious grin from Felicity.

Inside the booth, Oliver looks at the assortment of props on the floor. Oversized glasses, fake mustaches, toy swords, various hats and a toy bow and arrow. Felicity gets a wicked look in her eyes when she sees the bow. Quickly, she grabs the suction cup arrow and sticks to his forehead. She giggles as she starts the machine. 

“Oliver if you don’t make at least one funny face, we are not having sex tonight,” Felicity threatens before pressing start.

Oliver rolls his eyes as she pretends to fire the bow. He sticks out his tongue and crosses his eyes as Felicity fakes a glare. When the flash goes off, Felicity lets out a musical giggle before posing for the next photo. 

She grabs purple oversized glasses for him and a floppy pirates hat for herself. She puckers her lips like a fish at the camera while Oliver forces a stiff grin. When the flash goes off, Oliver is quick to removes the glasses and her stupid hat. Before she could bend down to grab props for the last picture, Oliver grabs her face to bring it in for a kiss. 

Felicity melts into him like she’s done so many times before. His tongue enters into her mouth easily to caress hers. After the camera goes off, Felicity pulls away so she can playfully smack his chest.

“You are very cliche, Mr. Queen. Did you see that in a movie?” Felicity teases as she exits the booth.

Chuckling, Oliver follows behind her closely. “I may have, but mostly I couldn’t take another moment without kissing my girlfriend.”

Narrowing her eyes, Felicity scrutinizes his face. Pleased with whatever she sees, she snatches the photo out of the dispenser. A beautiful smiles lights up her face as she looks at the three pictures. 

“I like this. You’re very cute, Oliver. Now let’s go win me a bunch of stuffed animals. I need something to cuddle with.”

Oliver pulls his best offended face as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, “I thought that was my job. I’m offended.”

Laughing, they quickly kiss before heading over to the games. Oliver won her seven large stuffed animals which are given a prized place in the corner of her room and only brought to bed when Oliver isn’t there to cuddle. 


End file.
